Good times and an evil cousin
by Blood And Fangs27
Summary: Sam is Bella's cousin and mets edward at school after James made B. leave him. Bella discovers that she can make people tell the truth and makes edward admit some very dirty things. DTE
1. Prologue

Prologue

James coven never confronted the Olympic coven (Cullens) while they were playing baseball but waited for Bella in her house. Laurent created a distraction for Edward, while James and Victoria convinced her to dump Edward and covered there tracks. Then when Edward came back she spoke to him. Bella was like an empty shell where as Edward accepted it. Then they took her away and the Cullens couldn't find her. There will be more information later in the story.

**************************************************************

**Sorry I know it's short but I didn't know what else to put without ruining some of the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and I'm not saying this more than once**

**Twilight Girl27**


	2. Sam

Chapter 1: Sam

**EPOV**

Sam. There is something about her. The position is too similar to the one with Bella two years a go, and where did that get me. Although some of the roles are reversed: My family and I are the now students but I can't read her mind.

I found myself wishing I could read her mind as she turned to stare at me. Her dirty green eyes showed no discomfort or embarrassment. Only hate. This was a first, humans normally stayed clear of us. Even Bella couldn't stare at me to start with.

I was worrying. I like Alice hated to be blind, hated to be deaf. Jasper was attempting to calm me but I couldn't take it the fact that it was false annoyed me.

I had to talk to her. Now. I started to walk over to her when Emmetts mental voice shouted '_be careful bro'_. As I approached her table she got up and said "Sure." What the hell. Then as she walked past me she whispered quietly, probably even to quiet for her to hear, "Bite me."

**SPOV**

I couldn't help that comment, and the look of shock on his face reminded me why I was always the sarcastic one next to Bella. I sent the message to her that I had saved on my phone. I knew that he wanted to talk; I always knew what people wanted.

I heard him behind me, if it's possible to hear a vampire, and turned to stare into his topaz eyes. He had hunted recently most likely the weekend.

"Yes Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," I spat at him.

"How do you know my full original name? And how did you know I wanted to talk?" He queried.

"I just know," I stated "If you want a better answer read my mind."

He paused before answering "I can't read you mind."

"Runs in the family I guess."

**EPOV**

Then it hit me 'runs in the family.' She was related to Bella "How are you related to B- her?"

"I don't know who you are talking about if you don't say a name," Sam replied sarcastically.

With that comment and look I knew that she was going to make me say her name "Bella," I muttered.

"I'm sorry but I don't have vampire hearing,"

"Bella," I said quietly.

"Better and to answer your previous question I'm her cousin," she replied laying of the sarcasm.

"How is she?" I asked. If I can't see her I can still know how she is right?

"Okay. Changed but okay." With that she turned and walked away.

************************************

Again I know it's short but I haven't done any writing before and I am only 13. I know excuses excuses.

HHH


	3. Telling the family

Chapter 2: Telling the Family

**EPOV**

I walked back to the cafeteria to talk to my siblings. Though I had a feeling Alice would mentally scream at me; so I blocked their thoughts.

"Let's go," Jasper said.

"Yeah, I need to get out of here." I replied and headed towards my Volvo. Alice followed me but the rest of the family went to the jeep. This was going to be bad. I unlocked the car and got in at the same time as Alice.

When I started the car Alice took it as her cue to start talking. "What are you going to do?" She asked gently.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully. "Can you call Carlisle for me please," I questioned. I didn't say anything she could see my decision.

I pulled up at the front of the house. Alice got out and went inside to join the others. I waited for Carlisle to pull up in his Mercedes.

It pulled up about five minutes later.

"Lets go in, son."

I couldn't speak or reply so I allowed him to guide me inside to the dinning room as an answer.

"Alice," I whispered as soon as I was in front of them. They knew what I meant and looked at her. I followed her mind out of habit.

First she saw me going to school and talking to Sam. Then she drove me to her flat and we walked inside. Then it completely vanished. It was similar to when someone's blocking her but a heck of a lot more powerful. It wasn't Sam blocking her it was someone else. Someone who was inside the flat.

Hold on. Sam said Bella was her cousin. Could it be her she could always block me?

"Try Bella."

"What," She shouted.

"Please," I replied softly.

She willed for a vision. But again nothing.

'We know who's in the house now' she thought.

I nodded in reply. This was as much as I could take I murmured a thanks at Alice and ran at full pace to my room.

I laid back on my sofa and fell into a deep state of thought. What must have been hours later Esme knocked on my door and entered my room.

"You need to change for school. Alice told me you would want to go." With that she left the room.

************************************************************

**Short I know but the good bit should be coming up soon containing a DTE!!!!!!!**


	4. What the hell

Chapter 3: What the hell

**EPOV**

I pulled up at school the next day and cut the engine. Driving with Alice and Jasper had been slightly awkward to say the least.

Alice looked past me and said "good luck," then walked of to class. Afterwards Jasper turned to me. "See you later. I think," and with that fallowed after Alice.

What the hell did Jasper mean 'I think'. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear or smell Sam approach me until she spoke. "Come on," and with no further warning she lead me over to her car. It was a blue fiesta.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as she started the fiesta.

"My flat. What you want to talk about is not something we can talk about in school."

"How do you know what I want all of the time?" I queried.

"Sixth sense. It's similar to a vampire power." She replied.

By this time we had pulled up out side the flat block that stared in Alice's vision last night.

"Come on," she said pulling gently on my arm.

As we walked to the door a familiar scent assaulted my nose but it had a familiar twist that should never be mixed with that particular scent. It was Bella but it had that twist that only vampires had. I stiffened.

"Do you want to see her or not?" Sam asked after a minute.

What kind of stupid question was that "of course I do. But she left me,"

"Not willingly," she muttered to herself, but I still just heard.

"What?!"

"Bella or I will explain later." Sam said as she reached to open the door. And I followed.

Bella was sitting on the sofa. She turned her head slightly. Vampirism certainly did suit her.

"Hi Sam, Edward I'm so sorry, really I am. You see…"

"Bella it's fine. You can explain later. Who changed you?"

"Okay if you're sure. You remember the nomads Alice saw around that time?" I nodded "It was them." She shuddered at the memory.

"There's more than that." It was too easy to see through Bella at times.

"Yes but it's hard to explain." She paused, thinking "Can I try something? Please" I nodded in reply.

"Bella are you sure you can handle this?" Sam interrupted though you could see the genuine concern in her eyes. Bella nodded. Then she completely relaxed, if she was still human I might have thought she was asleep.

Suddenly two things happened simultaneously. First everyone's mental voice vanished from my head. Also I could hear Bellas beautiful mental voice. 'Edward can you hear me?' she thought.

"Yes I can, but how?"

'Stop asking questions. Do you want to know what happened or not?' I nodded in reply.

She started replaying memories from when she was human. First it was her in a room with a female vampire but the bitch was torturing her. It started with the verbal abuse then went to physical. Before any bones were broken a male vampire came into the room and the female walked out. He told Bella to lie on the bed which she did without question but you could see the fear rolling of her in waves. He walked over to her and removed her top.

I knew where this was going and I wanted her to stop, preferably before I lost control.

"Bella, stop!" Sam's voice rang out. With that the visions vanished and once again her mind was silent.

"Sorry Edward I probably took that too far." She admitted.

"It's okay Bella. Sam why don't you go back to school I'm going to ditch." Sam nodded and turned to walk out of the door. As soon as she was out of hearing range I turned to look at Bella. "How come Alice didn't see it in the future or I see it in someone's mind?"

"I thought you would ask this. Laurent, a vampire with them, had a power similar to mine but he could block any power he wanted. He could also block other peoples for them. So he blocked their futures and thoughts." She replied.

I nodded my head in understanding then a thought came to me. "Did you kill them? I dam well hope you did."

"Yes. James and Laurent were easy. Victoria was a challenge but I found out another part of my talent."

"Which is?" I pushed.

"Well when I get angry or upset I get another shield but this one is to protect me from physical attack."

"Hell," was all I could say.

"Edward I'm so sorry about leaving you but I had to. I would have come to find you sooner but I was scared of rejection after what I had said. No matter what I said I still love you."

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you with all of my heart. And remember the love of a vampire lasts for eternity."

"But how could…" She interrupted.

I love you with all of my heart. It is yours."

"Thank you," She said and kissed me sweetly on the lips. The electricity between us was immensely powerful.

**********************************************************

**As I have said before the DTE is not until later so please be patient. Please!**

**Twilight Girl27 **


	5. The sick minds of Bella and Sam

Chapter 4: Sick minds of Bella and Sam

**BPOV**

"Thank you," I said and went to kiss his lips.

Suddenly I was on my back on the sofa with Edward leaning over me.

"Do you know what kind of demon you have created?" He asked.

"No," I replied.

"The worst kind of vampire demon. A sexually frustrated one. The fact that I'm 108 doesn't help."

"I think I can solve that." I said then kissed him deeply. When I pulled away he growled huskily at me.

I expanded my mind shield to him so he could hear my thoughts. Then I thought about what I had wished to do to him when I was human. After that ones of when I was changed. For his benefit I put one of me when I had been thinking of him a bit too much. To tease him I thought of everything I had wanted to do him since he had walked in. Finally I thought of the steamiest make-out session possible which involved me in the skimpiest lingerie and him in just a pair of tight fitting jeans.

I pulled back the shield and looked over to him. His eyes were pitch black from lust, he was practically foaming at the mouth and he was I'm a deep trance. I got up and grabbed his hand and pulled him to my bedroom. Suddenly he snapped out of the trance. "Fuck Bella! Who knew you had such a sick mind. Fuck."

"If you like it, thank Sam. She's the one who told me almost all of it. She has the sickest mind I know. I would willingly say she's worse than Emmett and hasn't been frozen in her teens for sixty odd years like him."

"That would take a hell of a lot and all of her actions were defiantly clean." He protested.

"She isn't stupid she's got used to my senses. Take it as a blessing that you can't read her mind."

"Show me some of the sick stuff she has said or done."

I nodded and expanded my shield again. As I replayed some of Sam's worst moments, I turned on the computer and logged on as Sam on her favorite site.

"Bella," Edward warned.

'It's fine she just has some stories wrote on here you might find interesting' I thought. I clicked on one of the links. 'Okay this is the worst. I have never been able to finish it.'

"Bella I want you to read it out loud to me not in thought."

'Okay but if I can't read it out loud I'll read it in thought.'

"Bella that would be very naughty and I might have to punish you."

With that sentence my imagination went wild. I blocked my thoughts once again before it got to bad. Living with Sam only had one drawback, the sick minded thoughts. Then a thought hit me.

"Edward read that. I need to change quickly." With that I ran to the spare room to get what I needed.

I walked back into my room where Edward was still on the computer. I walked over to him and leant in the back of his chair.

"Sorry Edward. I really had to change my outfit." He didn't turn around to look at me so I slide myself onto his lap and kissed his neck.

"Bella what are you wearing?" He asked cautiously.

"Don't you like it," I replied with mock sadness.

"Of course I Bloody well like it. But why?"

"What you said. I told you I had a sick mind."

"You aren't helping my will power or playing fair." He complained.

"What if I don't what to?"

"Fuck Bella. Why does talking dirty have to be such a turn on?"

"I turn you on do I? I said with a hint of amusement. With that I moved on his lap gently grinding. He nodded in reply. "Do I or not?" I asked grinding into him harder than before.

"Yes," He breathed out huskily.

"Good," I stated and expanded my shield thinking things that would have made Edward blush if he could. Thankfully it only took a total of thirty seconds for him to loose all control and will power.

*************************************************************

**Sorry there won't be a lemon as I don't feel comfortable enough to write one. So use your own sick mind to fill in the gap and others like it.**

**Twilight Girl27 **


	6. Can't they control what they want?

Chapter 5: Can't they control what they want?

**SPOV**

I walked into my flat with Jasper behind me. As soon as I stepped into the room I was hit with both Edwards and Bella's wants. They where damn over powering.

"Shit!" Jasper and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Let's go Jazz."

"Good idea," He replied and with that we fled the apartment to my fiesta. I threw Jasper the keys knowing he was the better driver.

"Where are we going?" I queried.

"My house, I have a feeling you won't want to go back there for a while. Vampires don't get tired."

"Are you okay with me being here?" I asked wanting to change the subject. It was disturbing to me because after all Bella is my cousin.

"Yes. I have a better control over my blood lust now. It's still nothing compared to the others but it's still improved a lot."

"What do you think is going to happen now?"

"I don't know but I don't need to have Alice's gift to know that they'll get back together."

"I don't mean to sound selfish but what's going to happen to me. I mean I know your secret and Bella is my only family worth talking about."

"You don't sound selfish. I have no clue but you may have to think about being changed soon. We can talk to Alice and you probably need to talk to Bella" Jasper replied while sending calming waves around the car.

"Thanks Jasper," I said.

"Sam can I ask you something?" I nodded "Why did you say shit when we entered the apartment?"

"Um… well I have a talent similar to those vampires have." I paused for a while "I know exactly what someone wants. It was a hell of a lot worse than what you had to put up with. It was similar to watching a porno movie in my mind. It wasn't pretty." As soon as I finished that comment Jasper started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked confused.

"Let's just say everyone takes advantage of not having a mind reading vampire around," he replied still laughing.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No."

"Won't Alice know about my gift?"

"Only if you've decided to tell her."

"And if not?"

"Put up with it," He chuckled. "We're almost there anyway."

Alice ran towards us as soon as Jasper stopped the car. As soon as she saw Jazz it was another unwanted porno movie playing in my brain.

"Alice," I said hoping to draw her attention from her husband.

"What?" She replied and Jasper started laughing, again. Suddenly there was a strong sense of lust around as.

"Please retrain your train of thought."

"What the hell! I'm confused." She declared.

"Jazz give me the keys." He threw them at me and I caught them easily. "Explain to Alice and the others and make sure they're in control. Call me when you're finished." With that I told him my number.

"Okay but where will you go?" Jasper asked sympathetically.

"I'll practice my netball skills and then just go round Paige's I think." Then they turned to go into the house and I got in my car.

I arrived at the school quickly and got my netball out of the boot of my car. I really needed to practice I hadn't done any in ages. I heard footsteps behind me and was aware of someone watching me.

"Hi Sam." And "Good shot," were said. I recognized the voices as Paige and Luke.

"Hi guys," I replied flatly. Netball wasn't as good as distraction as I hoped.

"What's up Sam? And don't say nothing we know you to well to buy that kind of shit." Paige asked bluntly.

"Some very disturbing wants or porno movies as I've started to call them."

"Who?" Luke asked concerned.

"Bella and some of Bella's boyfriends' friends."

"Come on Sam we need a sleepover Luke you can come for a while but you can't stay the night as my parents are there."

"Why don't we hang out at my place then my parents are out."

"Cool," "Okay," Paige and I agreed at the same time.

"I need to make a call first but I'll be there soon."

"Who do you need to call?" Luke asked.

"Jasper and Alice; some friends of Bella's boyfriend."

"Okay see you in a bit Sam."

As I got in my car my mobile rang. It could only be one person. Alice.

"Hello you bloody psychic." I answered. Alice's light laughter came through the ear piece. "What are Bella and Edward doing?" I asked.

"Well I forced myself to check on them and I can't see either of them soon."

"You mean translated they're still at it."

"Yes."

"Well at least you got spared the porno movie."

"Well most of it," Alice muttered.

"Why what did you see?"

"My brother, not a nice picture." It was my turn to laugh this time.

"Alice do you have any idea how much money you would get, if you drew it, copied them and sold them to the girls at school?"

"Okay that would be funny." She giggled.

"Can I talk to Jasper now please Ali?"

"Yes and call me Ali more often please."

"Sure,"

"Hi Sam," Jasper said.

"Hi Jazz. How long until it calm down in there?"

"Um let's just say Alice is happy, so probably tomorrow. Is that okay."

"Fine my friends wanted me to sleepover anyway."

"Okay see you tomorrow around 10 and you can call your cousin you have the gift of duller senses."

"Thanks Jasper. Oh and tell Rose I may be like my cousin but I won't handle her bitchiness so she may as well not bother."

"Fine I think she heard you herself anyway. Goodnight Sam and good luck."

"Good, thanks and goodnight." with that I hung up and dialed Bella's number.

Edward answered on the second ring "what?" He asked his voice still husky from whatever he had been doing.

"Just tell the world what you've been doing why don't you." I replied sarcastically. "I am glad I am not there to watch your porn movie again."

"Hi Sam, thanks."

"What the hell for?"

"I really loved some of the things Bella said you've told her…"

"Okay I get the message. Now I know why Jazz made me call you."

"What has Jasper got to do with this?" He asked.

"Well he brought your Volvo over for you. We talked for a little while to give you a bit of space but clearly it was too much and too long. I must say I think I am now mentally scared for life." He just laughed. "Then again it was just as bad at your house with Alice just seeing Jasper. Right now back to the point, you and Bella need to be at your house tomorrow at ten. And tell Bella that I'm at Luke's place with him and Paige or she'll feel guilty."

"Yes ma'am," He mocked.

"Save those kinds of comments for my cousin."

"That would be my pleasure but I will assure you that she won't have time to feel guilty."

"Great I shouldn't have told her so much."

"Depends on whose point of view you are looking from but you have to show Emmett your site."

"She didn't."

"She did."

"Isabella Marie Swan. You. Are. Dead."

"Don't worry I enjoyed it and Emmett would probably add some of his own."

"Fine see you tomorrow. Tell Bella I love her."

"I thought you said see was dead."

"I'm not thick enough to try and fight her she would win easily."

"True. Okay I need to go I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Bye" With that I hung up and drove to Luke's house.

***************************************************************

**Okay what do you think? A bit longer than normal but that is a good thing. The DTE should be in the next Chapter if not the one after that.**

**Please review. PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**Twilight Girl27**


	7. Move your ass

Move your vampire ass!

**SPOV**

My night spent with Luke and Paige passed quickly and all too soon I was outside the Cullens house. Alice came over to me when I got out of the car and hugged me fiercely. Jasper was behind her so I asked him,

"Can't you control your wife?" He just laughed in reply.

I turned to Alice, "How long are they gonna be?"

Her eyes glazed over and from the information Bella gave me I knew she was having a vision.

"They're not planning on moving for a while if at all."

"I'll change there damn minds. Can I borrow your phone please?" Alice nodded in reply and nodded.

"Good plan," She praised "Rose and I will help you as well."

"Thanks," I said as she handed me her mobile. I dialed the number to my flat and waited.

"What?" Edward snapped.

"Still as civil I see. Just to warn you if you don't get your vampire ass down here with my cousin you _will_ regret it."

"Why," he laughed.

"Because I will drive down to _my_ apartment. Find out what that sick mind of yours and Bella's want. Then finally type it up on my website. Also I will have the help of Alice, Jasper, Rose my friends Paige and Luke and finally Emmett who I expect has watched more porn than possible for someone to watch. Oh and in case you still have doubts Bells' talent doesn't work on me as I'm not a vamp. Au revoir!" Then I hung up before he could say any thing else. Then I turned to face the others who where silent for a while. Then they all started laughing.

Suddenly the one who I guess was Emmett boomed out "Bad move. Now he'll go through your mind for something to get you back."

"Obviously he has done the same again."

"What...Oh he can't read your mind." Emmett said. I nodded, "Cool! Now what was that website you mentioned? And I haven't watched that much porn" He asked.

"What ever you say Emmett." I smirked "Have you got a computer? And I'll show you."

"Jasper, can you get one of the laptops? Please." He pouted. Jasper ran up the stairs and was back in seconds with a top of the range laptop with the internet already set on google. I took it and typed in the website I knew all to well. Emmett flicked through it for about ten minutes and then I asked Alice the all important question "Please say it hasn't worked."

"It hasn't," She answered.

"Good Emmett are you prepared to be my partner in crime?"

"Hell yes. You can't embarrass Edward and I haven't embarrassed Bella for ever."

"Okay do you wanna drive?" I asked. In answer he ran out side with his keys.

"You know you're going in the jeep now?" Jasper said.

"No shit Sherlock." Was my sarcastic reply.

"I like you. Give me your keys I'll tune your engine up etc." Rose interrupted

"I'm glad to know I'm liked but I'd prefer if you didn't tune up my engine." I smirked. They all started laughing. I'm sure I could even hear Emmett outside. "Okay see you soon. Bye." Then I ran over to the jeep.

When he started the engine he asked me a serious question. "Sam, how do you write like how you do on the website?"

"I suppose when you naturally have a crude mind and you know everything everyone wants, it's not to hard to get carried away." Emmetts laugh rebounded of surfaces of the jeep.

"Are you sure you're related to Bella?"

"Yep," I said. I got out my phone to text Paige and Luke to tell them about the new topic coming up. Just as it finished sending we pulled up outside the flats.

***************************************************

**Can some people Please REVIEW. It's called clicking on the button with review on it and typing crap. Simple. **

**The next chapter is defiantly going to be the famous chapter. The Dirty Talking Edward! Now I'm not saying anything else.**

**Twilight Girl27**


	8. Dirty talking Edward

**The Dirty Talking Edward Chapter Yay!**

Dirty Talking Edward

Emmett helped me out of the jeep and I run into the building with a death grip on his shirt. I snatched my key out of my pocket and unlocked it swiftly. As soon as I did so my knees buckled from the shear power of their wants. Emmett caught me before I hit the floor and carried me to the sofa.

"Load the internet on my laptop; it's my homepage." I mutted under my breath knowing he could hear me. He ran out of the room as soon as I finished my sentence.

Bella whizzed into the room the second Emmett left. "Sam what the hell are you doing?"

"I warned Edward to move his vampire ass but he didn't so you could call it revenge or just proving a point." I was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling to tell the truth. "Writing what the two of you want on my site." Then I couldn't remember why I was here. "Bella why am I here? What am I doing?" Edward and Emmett walked in. "What are you doing here? Am I even meant to be here?" With that Emmett burst out laughing while looking at a laptop. "What are you laughing at?"

"Edward what's going on with her? Help her! Emmett call Carlisle. This isn't funny she's lost some of her memory. MOVE!!" Bella shouted franticly.

The feeling ran through me making me remember every thing again. "Bella how did you do that?" I asked.

"What!?" Bella and Edward shouted simultaneously.

"Well firstly you made me tell the complete truth as to why I was here then you made me forget everything links to why I was here. I bet I wouldn't have known about the site if you'd asked me. Then you made me remember it all again."

"Bella what were you thinking just before Sam lost her memory?" Edward asked cautiously while checking me over quickly.

"That she would forget the whole situation why? Oh oops." Bella said.

"Shit your more powerful than we thought."

"Sam," Emmett called.

"Yeah."

"Can you remember what the two love birds wanted so we can type it up? What you've done so far is brill. I love how your mind works. I am so spending a day with you and your friends"

"Cool, Luke might not like the idea to much. Edward I think that Luke has a little crush on Bella but then again so does all of the male population at school. Don't worry though he knows I'd kick his ass if he tried anything." Edward and Emmett laughed. "Bella can I talk to you for a minute please?" I asked she nodded in reply.

When we got out of the room I said "Is your barrier up?" She nodded again. I leant in and whispered quietly, "instead of messing with my head could you make Edward tell the truth? Them Em and I can ask whatever questions we like, you can join in if you like." Bella burst out laughing.

"I'm defiantly joining in."

"Yay," I shrieked jumping up and down like Alice.

"We'll tell Emmett after you make him tell the truth or he'll realize what's going on."

"Sure Sam."

We walked into the room again laughing. The boys were looking at us enquiringly.

"Bella," I said. She closed her eyes in concentration when she opened them they held an evil glint. "Done?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yep, Edward what is your favorite outfit you've seen me in?"

"That fucking Catholic school girl you wore last night. You looked fucking hot." He replied.

"What the fuck?" Emmett shouted.

"Bella's made Edward tell the truth. Ask whatever you like." I explained.

"Cool, I've got to tell the others. This is revenge." Seconds later Emmett finish telling the others. Emmett turned to Edward with an evil glint in his eye. What is it with vampires and evil glints? "What is your favorite thing to do to Bella?"

"I love to see her squirming underneath me when I tease her."

"Edward what is your favorite thing for me to do to you?" Bella asked Emmett and I snickered.

"I love everything you do to me but I think Blowjobs and hand jobs are on the top of the list.

Time for me to have my fun, "Edward what is the one outfit you would love to see Bella in?"

"I would love to see her in any sexy outfit but I would love too see her in one of those leather bunny suits; though I'm not complaining if she wears any others." As he finished his sentence the others ran in.

"I need an update I want to know what he's hiding behind the gentleman act." Rose screamed.

"Well he loves seeing Bella squirming underneath he, blowjobs and hand jobs, he loved seeing her in a Catholic school girl outfit and would like to see her in a leather bunny suit." Emmett summed up.

"Yep," Edward admitted.

"What's your sex fantasy?" Jasper asked.

"Bella being my secretary." Edward stated.

"Bed, desk or wall?" Rose enquired.

"Desk but I'm not saying no to any of them."

"Bella I'm disturbed make him normal." Alice shrieked. Bella nodded.

"I hope you got your answers. NOW FUCK OFF!" Edward shouted. We all ran out laughing. I collapsed crying and the others would have if it was possible.

********************************************

**I know it probably doesn't count as he was made to tell the truth but who knew he was that dirty? My friend Paige helped me a little bit on that one but only a little bit. Please review and I might send you a dirty talking Edward!!!!!!**

**Twilight Girl27**


End file.
